Ice Cream
by SardonicEffigy
Summary: "Neapolitan huh… sounds like a good name for ya kid…" Loyalty has to be won. It never comes free nor does it come cheap. How exactly did Roman win Neo's loyalty? Was it money? Favors? Blackmail? Or was it something far more personal? (one off based off an art peice by Dishwasher1910)


**Authors Note: I took a few more creative liberties with this one, manly in terms of the location. I set it in Mistral because that is the place Neo ran off to after volume 3. Which lead me to believe she is at least familiar with it. It only serves as a setting so no big concerns.**

 **I hope you enjoy and if you do I have a few other stories you may like, just take a look at my profile page.**

* * *

 **Artist: dishwasher1910**

 **Ice Cream**

Mistral was possibly the worst. Sure the _culture_ might have been nice, with an abundant amount of useless history that didn't mean anything to the common man. It meant even less to Roman Torchwick. He was there for business, not pleasure, so the history could screw off for all he cared.

The warehouse they were meeting in wasn't anything special, aside form the criminal connections that was. While Vale attempted to keep a close grip, Mistral was a very different story. Corrupt up to the top, just the way he liked it. Easier to bribe people when no one was hiding behind their pride and good nature. When everyone was honest in their dishonesty. The only reason he ever visited the kingdom.

In truth Roman hated the rain more than anything else. Sure Vale had rain, it was actually quite common, but it didn't have anything on Mistral. While it didn't rain as often as Vale when it did it was an absolute nightmare that would stretch on for days. He could still hear the pounding of the rain on the roof of the building they sat in. It served as a good distraction from the boring day to day maintenance of a criminal empire, he supposed.

Roman paid little attention to idiots standing a the edge of the table blabbering something about new demands from their boss. In truth Roman didn't care, it wouldn't affect him anyways. What he did find interesting however was the mention of a new player attempting to take Vale out from under him. The rest of the men at the table were quick to send a look his way, though none had the gall to say anything. Most of them were probably hoping someone would come along and remove their _illustrious leader_.

"Care to say that last bit again?" Roman neither stood nor looked at the man who had been speaking. In truth he didn't so much direct the question at him but everyone in the room.

Never let it be said the old fossils didn't have a strong survivors instinct, none were willing to go first. well, almost none. "S-somebody was making inquiries." Roman spared a second to glare at the young man. "B-Boss." He always loved it when the men would cower like beaten dogs.

"What kind of inquiries?" As ever, the idiots left out the details.

There was a pause in the room once more, each man looking to see who would speak. It fell on the same poor fellow as before. "They've been asking how cooperative you are... If there was anybody else who would be a better person for the position." The kid closed his eyes and waited for Roman's response.

"And what did you all say?" Roman made certain to look at the group as a whole this time. Being very clear that each man was supposed to answer for themselves. Each and everyone of them kept their eyes on the table.

Betrayal wasn't unexpected. Many of them thought him too young to control the city and would love to spare him the trouble of controlling it. Expected or not, however, betrayal was still betrayal.

"Tsk, and here I was expecting you all to be loyal." Roman stood from the chair he sat in with a sigh. "A bunch of worn out old men, ready to bow to whoever has the longest leash, well I can assure you you'll never find a more benevolent ruler than I."

The room falling silent at the sound of his irritation. Roman couldn't help but find joy in the way the men squirmed in their seats. They still feared him but not enough, clearly. Each of them ready to jump ship at the first chance.

"Do you all know why we met in Mistral and not Vale?" Roman paced around the table.

"S-so we are safe from the authorities?" The same boy from earlier seemed to be the only one man enough to speak, the irony was not lost on him.

"The main reason, is that none of you have any power here." Roman wished he could have framed the looks on the various men, it would have been worth millions in blackmail or at the very least it would have made a nice holiday card. "It's getting late, we'll continue this tomorrow." Roman turned to leave before pausing. "Drive safely." He couldn't resist screwing with them.

Roman didn't intend to kill any of them, not yet at least, but it was always good to remind them that it was well within his power. He left the room never looking back. The reminder of who was in charge might help a little, he would likely have to make an example or two of the more idiotic men. A shame really, it would draw a lot of attention.

To call the building they met in a warehouse would both insult it and do it a service. During the day it was possibly one of the most busy places in the city, only serving its less than reputable clients at night when all others had left for the day.

Its location was probably one of the reasons it was so successful, sitting on the edge of the city's industrial area placed it close to the people who needed what was produced there. It wasn't as large as the stuff in Vale, the city itself was rather lackluster when it came to industry, but every city needed some kind of warehouse district. Walk ten feet and you'd be in the city, almost immediately seeing small time shop owners or carts peddling their various garbage _cuisine_.

It was a little known fact about the powerful crime boss but he had a soft spot for cold sweets. He enjoyed the tastes. It was one of the reasons he liked using that warehouse so much, there was a nice little truck parked just across the street that had some of the best ice cream in the city. The only downside was that there was almost no cover between the warehouse and the truck and the rain had yet to let up. It was one of those occasions when Roman was happy he had a coat to wear.

"Roman!" The jolly man stood beside the stand greeted. "What'll it be today?"

"What's selling best these days Rufus?"

"We have a lot of chocolate, even got some of those small cup things. How much can I put you down for?" The man was far from a top level negotiator but he knew how to pedel what he wanted to sell. "We also got some special stuff, I've been saving some just for you. Best chocolate stuff I've ever had, sells like you wouldn't believe."

Roman rolled his eyes slightly but took the sweets nonetheless. He wasn't a picky man when it came to such a small thing. He stayed for awhile longer talking with Rufus, mostly just about how business was. Apparently some kind of Mistral gang had started to put the pressure on and the police hadn't done anything, Roman made a note to have them dealt with.

Roman was listening to a story the old man was telling before Rufus stopped rather suddenly, looking up. "Damn shame, that." He spoke with a sigh and nodded down the street a small ways.

Roman looked to where the man was gesturing. Sitting under some storefront awning, was a small child crumpled up into a ball.

Rufus sighed once more. "She's been around here a lot lately, don't know where she came from."

"Orphanage?" Roman looked away from the girl.

Rufus looked back to him. "I don't think so, aren't that many in the city. It's bad for the crime rates." Roman couldn't help but laugh at the fact. "I try to help her when I can but she doesnt stay around too long. She just keeps hopping around."

Roman looked back to the small girl once more. "Give me a cone." He pulled a cigar out of his coat and lit it slowly.

The man was silent as he scooped it up and handed it over, though the small smile on his face was probably words enough. "This seems to be her favorite."

Roman walked down the street slowly, ignoring the fact his already wet clothes were becoming even more soaked. He slowed down even more once he was under the awning as the girl's face looked up to him.

She stood with a start and looked like she planned to run for a moment. Romane knelt down and held out the multi-colored ice cream. She stared at him for several minutes in silence, Roman was content to wait.

She slowly stepped into the light a little more and for the first time Roman got a good look at her, he was disgusted. She wore torn clothes too large for her body, filthy things that deserved to be burned and thrown in the ocean. Her hair, a blend of pink and brown, was wild and unkept. Wet hair clinging to part of her face.

His disgust must have shown on his face because she hesitated and took a step back. Roman plastered the most sincere smile he could manage and held out the cone a little farther.

"It's for you" Roman chuckled softly, though it felt forced. "no charge."

The girl once again stepped out of the shadows, those this time her shaking was worse. She was terrified, or cold, probably both. Roman didn't miss the tears in her eyes but chose not to comment.

She approached slowly, stopping only a foot or so away from him.

"What's your name kid?" Romane Tried for a gentle tone but he doubted it came out as such.

The girl looked to him in between stands of her hair, bringing one hand up to hold her oversized clothes and with the other reaching for the treat. The whole time she stayed silent.

He relinquished the treat once she had a firm enough grip to not drop it and she drew it back slowly. She stared at it for a moment, sparing a glance to him before finally eating it.

The entire time Roman stayed crouch, simply puffing on his cigar. Hoping to get an answer from her, when none came he decided to give her one.

"Why don't we get you out of the cold. If you'll come with me I can help you." She finished her treat in silence.

She looked up to him with clear caution in her eyes, but also hope. The tears came a little stronger and Roman had to try his damndest not to do the same himself. Roman stood and held out a hand for her to take. For a moment it seemed like she wouldn't budge but again she looked up to him with those eyes, so innocent and lost, before she slowly grabbed his hand.

"Let's go get you something to eat." Roman began walking down the street, the girl in tow closely behind. "You know, if you're gonna be hanging with me, I'm gonna need a name." The girl looked around before pointing to a sign Rufus had put up to advertise some of his fine products, the same kind that Roman had given her. "Neapolitan huh… sounds like a good name for ya kid…"

Neo looked around a bit more before looking up to him and pointing at him.

"Torchwick, Roman Torchwick." He was beginning to think there might be something wrong with the girl. "And if you stick with me you'll never be alone again. Would you like that?"

Neo nodded without hesitation and Roman began to teach her all she would need to know. He prepared her for a life of true freedom, of survival.

* * *

 **Authors Note: Not my best but not my worst, in truth I'm not to happy with this one. Maybe it was the source image not having as much story behind it or maybe it was just me being picky, either way this was the result.**

 **A big thanks to my editors for their help in making this be… not** _ **as**_ **bad.**

 **Hope you guys enjoyed it and as Always I encourage you to review and tell me what you think.I might do a sequel to this but I make no promises, it all depends on how well this one does I suppose.**

 **Sincerely SardonicEffigy**


End file.
